Famous Last Words
by TheOddAngel
Summary: Skylar was just a normal girl. Granted, her father was in the military, but really, nothing special. Until she was caught in a horrible twist of fate. ((REWRITE! Original: Skylar: The Last Technoorganic.))
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! I decided to re-write this, so please don't get mad at me. I didn't like the way it had originally turned out, so yeah. Uh, let's see…. Warnings will come in chapters that need it, no smut, I don't do that. Anyways, thank you! I'll leave the original on my profile.

Warning for a mention of abuse.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

It all started with a walk. It was amazing, really, how such a small thing could change a life, but for the better or worse, that was debatable.

A mocha skinned girl picked up a bag, digging through its contents, before pulling out her target- a blue phone. Picking it up, she dialed a number, flopping on the couch and staring at the ceiling. The voice that answered the call was gruff, and strained. "Agent Fowler."

"Dad?" The girl hesitated, her oddly colored blue eyes tracing a pattern in the roof. "I'm going for a walk, and might not be home when you get here."

"Okay. Call me if you do get home before I do. Love you, Skylar."

"Love you too, Dad."

The man hung up, and Skylar sighed, putting her phone in her pocket. Having a father in the military wasn't exactly the easiest thing. There were nights when he didn't even come home, or when he did, it was at midnight after she had already gone to bed. The fact that her mother had died when she was seven didn't help either.

She left the house, locking the door behind her. Turning, she began to walk toward the canal, walking just by the side of it.

Suddenly, a blue motorcycle drove past her, followed by two purple and black cars. Ever so slightly, one swerved toward her, and Skylar flinched, diving away.

When she landed, she began to roll, landing in the canal. She landed with a grunt, pushing herself up, and brushing off her shirt. "Dad's gonna kill me." she muttered. While her father was okay with her being near the canal, he didn't want her going inside, because it could fill up at any moment, possibly drowning her. She doubted that her father would believe that she had been pushed into a canal by road-raging maniacs, let alone right by one of the kids in her school.

The boy continued to play with his toy car, as engine noises grew closer. Without warning, the blue motorcycle came flying into the canal, and Skylar flinched, ducking as it went over her head. When the motorcycle stopped, Skylar narrowed her eyes at the boy on it- Jack Darby, one of her classmates.

The boy who had been playing with the remote control car gasped. "Woah!"

Darby sighed. "You have no idea." He stood, and Skylar looked up sharply as tires squealed above them. The two purple cars that had been following Jack drove into the canal, but before they hit the ground, they began to… _transform._ When they did hit the ground, two robots towered over the children, prompting a gasp from Skylar as she stepped back.

Behind them, the motorcycle joined the robots, growling. "This ends here, 'Cons!" The smaller robot began running toward the other two, dodging a few shots that were aimed in her direction. Gracefully, she jumped, kicking both 'Cons squarely.

"What are they?" the short kid demanded, turning to the older children. His voice held only slight traces of fear, his eyes wide.

"Talking cars that turn into robots," Jack began, "Or the other way around."

As the humans watched, the motorcycle fought the other two, moving almost too quickly to be seen. "What… is going on?" Skylar wondered aloud.

As the robots fought, a misguided shot suddenly came flying toward the children. Skylar turned, before shoving the other two out of the way.

And taking the blast herself.

The girl was thrown, her short frame sliding to the ground. Closing her eyes, she tensed, anticipating pain. But there was none. "Wha-" she mumbled, opening her eyes. Oh God, that was blood. Yes, yep that was her blood. But beneath it, metal shined in the light, and Skylar stared. Metal. In her body.

The gory sight became too much, and she flopped back, her eyes shut. Something was happening to her, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good. When she opened her eyes again, the sunlight seemed to be reflecting off of her body in ways that it shouldn't, shining into her eyes.

The metal now covered her body, colored much like the 'Cons that the motorcycle was fighting. On the center of her chest lay the same symbol that also adorned the 'Cons, which flashed slightly as she stood shakily. Now, in the light, it was easier to see what she looked like- audial horns were on each side of her head, and displayed her emotions- held up high at the moment, as she gazed at the robots.

The motorcycle, who appeared to be a female, was flipping away backwards from the duo, but a shot hit her in the stomach regardless. A soft cry came from her, and Skylar began to move toward her. Something in her said that the female was better to trust, regardless of her looking like a miniature version of the 'Cons.

Another engine approached, and Skylar looked up in time to see a yellow sports car transform. He- it was pretty clearly a male- landed on one of the 'Cons, punching the other in the face. Stepping back, his foot landed with a _crunch_ on the child's car. He beeped something, to which the kid replied with, "No problem. Really."

A shot hit the yellow male in the chest, and Skylar turned to him. Both of the ones defending the other humans were down. Skylar was the only one left.

A gun was pressed to the yellow 'bot's head, and the kid yelled. "Leave him alone!" The 'Cons turned toward him, and the child shrank back. "Please?"

"Bad call." Jack muttered, as Skylar moved in front of the boys, assuming a defensive position. Her dark paint shined, and when she spoke, it was quiet.

"Run." With that one word, she began to sprint toward the 'Con, lunging at its leg with uncoordinated movements. The 'Con was silent, as its hand snapped out, throwing her to the side. When she landed, her leg twisted under her, and she fell again, watching helplessly as the humans were chased.

But the yellow bot attacked it, punching the 'Con away from where the two were hiding. She couldn't hear what exactly was said, but the 'Cons attacked the bot, ganging up in him. A punch, and he slid back, stopping by the female. She knelt to check on him, as the purple cars got closer. "Watch out!" Skylar cried, pushing herself up.

Both 'bots got ready to fight, but a car horn sounded behind them. Skylar looked up, just as a green all-terrain truck transformed behind them. When it spoke, his voice was rough. "Who's ready to rumble?"

The 'Cons glanced at each other, before transforming and driving away. "What took you so long?" the female demanded, looking up at the newcomer, who shrugged.

"Traffic."

Attempting to stand, a soft cry came from Skylar as she fell. "Help." she whispered, looking up at them pleadingly. Pain filled her mind, and as the three approached, she closed her eyes, feeling herself be picked up. The darkness overcame her, and and Skylar gratefully sank into oblivion.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

"Wha…" Blearily, Skylar blinked, seeing just fuzziness above her. She blinked once more, and the image came into focus- a ceiling, high above her.

"Optimus, she's awake." The voice was feminine, and had a growl beneath it.

Skylar rolled over, facing the voice, only to freeze. A gun was pointed at her, and humming softly. The female that had been fighting the 'Cons was behind it, before a large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Stand down, Arcee." a voice rumbled. Skylar looked up, and up and up, straining to see the giant. Arcee growled at her, before lowering her… arms? The guns seemed to come from her limbs, and as Skylar watched, the disappeared, her hands replacing them.

The large male knelt down, using his clenched fists to balance himself. His face was hard, and Skylar shrank back. His voice was cold, icy with distrust. "Who are you?"

Her voice trembled as she spoke. "S-Skylar Fowler."

The male seemed to freeze, looking down at her. "Any relation to William Fowler?"

"He's my father."

With that sentence, the room went silent. The red-and blue male that was questioning her stared down at her intimidatingly.

A new voice spoke, this one clear but harsh. "That already makes her a target. Joining us will get her killed."

Optimus turned to the bot. "Even so, Ratchet, we may be able to use her."

The one that Optimus had called Arcee spoke. "But she's a Decepticon. The symbol is right there."

Ratchet spoke, looking at Skylar. "Technoorganics were created by the Decepticons to use to infiltrate bases. At creation they were given Decepticon shields, before being launched off planet."

Skylar's eyes narrowed, as she went to sit up. "I'm right here! At least talk to me! I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm kinda freaking out right now, and why do you say I'm a Decepticon?"

Arcee glared at her. "Listen-"

"No, you listen. I defended the two humans, or at least tried to, when you were getting your asses beat!" Skylar growled softly, from where she was restrained. :Can you please tell me what the hell is going on right now?"

Optimus sighed, as the metal restraints slid back. Skylar sat up, wincing as she saw her leg. It was practically crushed, pieces of it missing, on a table close by. They were near flawless, as Ratchet moved to them. As she watched, he began benging the dents out of it, fixing it the rest of they way.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." His eyes never left Skylar. "We are locked in war with the Decepticons, which started over control of the life blood of our race; Energon. We came to Earth after our planet was made uninhabitable by centuries of civil war."

Skylar was silent for a moment. "But if you continue your war here, you could destroy this planet."

"We are vastly outnumbered." Optimus looked down at her, standing. "Skylar, if we are to have any hope of winning this war, we will need all of the help we can get. I ask you this; will you join the Autobots and help to defeat the Decepticons?"

The audial horns on her head moved slightly backwards as she thought. It would be dangerous, but what was life without a few risks? "I'll do it."

"Ratchet will need to finish repairing your injuries before you can leave. Do you have any way to contact your father?" Optimus crouched by her again.

"Do you have a phone?"

Ten minutes and a quick lie later, Ratchet was standing over the small female, before handing her something. "Read this; it'll help you understand more." It was a small tablet, and Skylar turned it on.

She read as Ratchet worked on her leg, realizing it was about Cybertronian biology and history. Suddenly, she gagged, setting the tablet down. "Why did you make me read that? I do not want to know about how you guys… Ew!"

Ratchet sighed. "You can skip that part."

The girl nodded, picking up the tablet and continuing to read. Some of the history was actually quite interesting, once she had gotten past the biology.

When Ratchet tapped on her shoulder, she jumped., looking up at him. "I need you to transform back to human and go… sleep."

Skylar nodded, before searching for the command. To her surprise, a menu-like image appeared in front of her, but it was behind her 'optics.' Finding the command, she transformed, and mocha-colored skin replaced the metal. All at once, pain throbbed in her leg, and she looked down to see the scabbed-over wound. Ratchet lifted her up, setting her back on the couch that she had been on. Skylar pulled the blanket around her, falling asleep quickly.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

The next time she talked to Jack, it was after school the next day. She was standing hear Raf, the boy who had been in the canal. "Raf, Sky, hey. Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

Skylar narrowed her eyes. Yeah, because she could forget turning into a robot.

A car honked, and the three teens turned, seeing a black and yellow sports car. Skylar smiled a little. Bumblebee had given her a ride this morning, dropping her off at school.

Raf gasped. "Jack!" The door opened, and Skylar climbed in.

"Oh, not again!" Jack groaned. Skylar glared out at him, before turning away.

Bumblebee gave a small chirp, which Skylar didn't understand. This morning, when Ratchet was checking her injuries in her Cybertronian form, she had understood him, but in human form, she didn't. Ratchet had said something about it being a language modification that few technoorganics possessed, so that they could easily understand the native language of the Cybertronians from cities such as Praxus and Iacon, but it also worked for 'bots that couldn't speak normally.

"He… wants us to get in." Jack said slowly.

"No, just Skylar and I. Your is over there." The small child pointed to a motorcycle, Arcee. Skylar flinched internally, remembering how harsh the femme had been to her. Raf climbed in, smiling. "How's it going?"

Bumblebee chirped back, delighted that someone understood him. Raf answered eagerly, leaning forward. The techno organic, however, shrunk back into her own seat, before sitting forward, and finally sitting still when her seat vibrated a little. She had never been comfortable touching people, and to be sitting inside of a living being, was just… awkward.

"Skylar? Are you okay?" Raf's voice was concerned, as he looked at the girl.

"What?" She jumped, before a forced smile came across her features. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… don't do well with touching people." Her smile faltered, and she looked away. "Uhm, I don't want to say why."

Agent Fowler wasn't her biological father, instead, she had been adopted when she was five. For years earlier, she had been abused, being hit daily by the man who had the audacity to call himself her father. Finally, a government agent had come to investigate her father, on charges of drug trafficking. Upon seeing the state of the young girl, he took her from the man, eventually adopting the girl and caring for her as his own.

Skylar hated lying to her dad. This thing with the Autobots was killing her, having to lie to the man who had saved her. Fowler had saved her life, stopping her from the life that no child deserved.

Bumblebee leaned her seat back, and Sylar leaned against it uncomfortably. While the seat itself was comfortable, the contact itself made her want to cringe. But they were almost there, and so, she would endure.

The base was now coming into sight, and Skylar sat forward eagerly. She had missed coming in last time, and now, she was really looking forward to it.

The rock wall ahead of them split in two, as Bumblebee drove inside. After passing through the brightly lit tunnel, the rest of the Autobots came into view. Although she had seen them before, Skylar was still awed at the sight of the Cybertronians. Once again, it struck her that she was one of them. While she would never be as impressive as Optimus Prime, she was one of them! A Cybertronian!

Skylar climbed out of Bumblebee, moving enough away for the mech to transform. Almost immediately, she was scooped up by Ratchet, and set on a table alongside several tools. "Transform," he ordered, before looking at Arcee, who had brought two humans. "I thought there were two."

Skylar did so, looking over at the additional human. It was a girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen. She spoke with a slight accent, maybe Japanese, and her hair was black, dyed with pink streaks toward the front, as well as on the pigtails that adorned her head.

"Haven't you heard?" Arce said sulkily, not pleased about the situation at all. "Humans multiply."

Meanwhile, the girl had approached Bulkhead, and began bombarding the Autobot with questions. Skylar tuned her out, turning her attention to Ratchet as he inspected her leg. Gingerly, he pushed at a spot, prompting a hiss from Skylar, her blue optics squeezing shut. It felt like something sharp was pressing against her, and Ratchet quickly removed the piece of armor, taking out a small rock and setting it aside, before re-attaching the plate.

It was surprising, how something so little could cause so much pain. Skylar stood, walking around the table.

Raf spoke now, looking up at Ratchet. "So if you guys are robots, who made you?" he asked.

Ratchet huffed in response. "Puh-lease."

The small audial horns on Skylar's helm folded back, a soft growl coming from her. It had been a legitimate question, and Ratchet had no excuse to act like he was any better than the small human.

The Prime now entered, and Skylar sat on the stairs, listening to him. Her blue optics focused on Optimus with a quiet intensity, as he gave the other children essentially the same speech that she had received yesterday. Toward the end of it, he glanced at Skylar, who perked up slightly. Once he had her attention, he said his last sentence, which struck fear into SKylar. "But if Megatron's return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

Skylar looked up, optics wide. "Megatron's coming back?"

"I fear he soon will be."

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Chapter Inspiration- Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! So, first things first, I would like to thank my new beta reader, Arianna Prime-Child, who beta reads for me on a different site. Thank you, Ari!

Also, although these may be rumors, Netflix may be taking Transformers Prime down from the site. If that is true, I will be longer on updating, because I will need to find a different website. Sorry about that.

Alright. I don't own Transformers, or else I wouldn't just be writing fanfiction, and I'd be a lot richer.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

"...And now that you know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons have targeted you." Now, the Prime fell silent, still kneeling over the children that were grouped in front of him.

"Got it. So if we see any strange cars, call nine-one-one.," Jack commented. "Can we go now?"

The Japanese girl, Miko, turned to him. When she spoke, her voice had an undertone of anger. "Are you insane?" she demanded, glaring at the older boy. "I'm living the dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that your four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine out enemies' intent," Optimus rumbled, looking down at the children. Something occurred to Skylar, and she raised her hand.

"Optimus, sir," she began softly, "With all due respect, the other children and I are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack turned to her. "Children?"

Skylar chose to ignore the older boy, looking up at Optimus. When Ratchet spoke, her gaze snapped over to him. "They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they'll go… squish."

The Technoorganic shuddered. That was not a very pretty image to imagine.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we will have to watch where we step." As he spoke, Optimus moved his hands around elegantly, and Skylar had to cover a snicker. Watching him was a little amusing, but it would be better to not get crushed under a foot, thank you very much.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and Skylar froze, looking around warily. "What's that?" Jack cried, slapping his hands over his ears.

/Proximity sensor.\\\ Bumblebee beeped. /Someone's up top.\\\ Raf translated for Jack and Miko, who nodded.

Ratchet activated a camera, which showed a man climbing out of a helicopter. Skylar's optics widened, and she transformed, standing among the other humans. "It's Agent Fowler."

"Wait, I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys!" Jack objected.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the world. He tends to visit only when there are… issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." As he spoke, the Prime stepped away from the humans.

Skylar nodded, grabbing Raf and Miko's hands, and running to hide. Her bright blue eyes were wide, as she turned to face the others. "He can't find out about this!" she hissed, pulling her long, curly hair out of her face. "If Dad finds out about us-"

"Dad?" Jack demanded. "Your father is-"

"Yes!"

Fowler's voice carried to the four, as they pressed their bodies to the console they were hiding behind. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam, and a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

When he spoke, Optimus's voice was calm. "We had the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

There was a moment of silence, and then Fowler spoke again. "They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." The Prime's voice was even and cool.

Skylar turned to the other humans. "How is it valuable?" she mouthed. Miko shrugged, her hazel eyes going to the Prime, or, what little they could see of him.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon!" The man's voice was agitated, and Skylar sighed silently. While it was good that her father was concerned for his planet, his persistence would likely make the situation worse.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler." Optimus rumbled, almost a growl. "We are your best, possibly your only,defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshie!" Bulkhead snarled. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force," Roughly, he tore off some of Ratchet's equipment from a table, "and how much to use." With that, the former Wrecker crushed the piece of metal, much to Ratchet's dismay.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" the red and white medic cried, stepping toward Bulkhead, who didn't pay him any attention.

"Enough!" Optimus snarled. Skylar flinched at the sound, stepping back. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties. I, however, cannot." The mech stepped away from the human, his optics still on him.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime!" Agent Fowler walked to the elevator, pressing a button. As it opened, he spoke again. "Or I will."

Bulkhead scoffed. "Pretty big bearings, for a human."

Optimus spoke softly, but his words chilled Skylar. "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be."

Slowly, Skylar came out from where she was hiding. Her big blue eyes were on the spot where her father had stood, before she turned toward Optimus. "He.. tends to get angry when he's worried."

At the computer, Ratchet suddenly slammed his fist down, causing Skylar to jump. She whirled, looking up at him. "What the frack?"

"Blasted Earth technology! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online!"

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Skylar and Miko asked at the same time, looking up at Ratchet.

"How is that possible?" Optimus rumbled, his sky-colored optics on the green screen.

"It isn't." Ratchet replies, his hands on the…. It couldn't really be called a keyboard. "Another bug. The system's chock-full of them."

Arcee shook her head. "If there's any chance Cliff's alive-" she began.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay," Optimus ordered. "We may need it."

"Hey!" Miko called. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied, through his battle mask that had already slid across his face. Skylar nodded, stepping back with disappointment clear in her face.

Both Miko and Ratchet groaned dejectedly, and Skylar turned to glare at Ratchet. He really seemed to hate humans, while stuck on a planet full of them. Ah, karma. That was what he got for being a jerk, though.

The groundbridge powered up, and Skylar watched, intrigued. It was a swirling green portal, and Optimus began to walk toward it. "Autobots, roll out!" he ordered, before transforming into a semi truck. He was followed by the rest of the Autobots, and when the portal closed, Skylar sighed.

"What just happened?" Jack demanded.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge." Ratchet explained.

"What's a groundbridge?" Raf asked, letting go of the railing he was holding on to to look at Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed, almost in disgust. "A scaled down version of spacebridge technology." He said it as if he were talking to a kindergartener, slowly and enunciating every syllable. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the Energon required for intergalactic travel…" He trailed off.

"You're stuck here, on Earth." Jack finished.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the groundbridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet said smugly.

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally." Ratchet replied shortly.

From her position away from the others, Skylar observed them silently, listening to the conversation as Miko approached the medic. "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

"Within moments." The medic leaned closer to Miko. "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

"Shut up, oldie!" Skylar snapped.

"Watch it, Ratchet." Miko said. The two continued to stare at each other challengingly. Skylar sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

What is this, anyway?" Miko asked, pointing to a darkly colored machine with quite a few buttons.

"Broken." Ratchet answered. "Don't touch."

Skylar sighed, rolling her eyes, before walking toward Miko. Hazel eyes met icy blue, and Miko smiled, to which Skylar hesitantly smiled back. Miko's hand moved toward a different machine, only to be reprimanded sharply by Ratchet.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Skylar muttered.

Ratchet shot a glare in her direction, before the computer beeped. Ratchet turned to face it, only to be met with an error message.

Raf's soft voice broke the silence. "How come you guys are using human computers?" he asked, gesturing slightly.

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet grumbled, turning to the console. "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo." Disgust was clear in his voice at the inferior technology. "I make modifications as I see fit." There was a series of beeps, as error messages covered the screen. Ratchet groaned softly, as Skylar ran up the stairs.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said, turning and running across the platform.

"Oh, really?" Ratchet asked, mockingly. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy." He chuckled, and Skylar glared up at him. He may have helped her, but she hated him right now.

Raf did something that Skylar couldn't see, and looked up at the medic. "Now try."

The error messages vanished, and Ratchet looked down at the boy, surprised.

Skylar watched him, silent yet again, and separate from the group.

Suddenly, Optimus's voice could be heard. "Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates. Now!"

The groundbridge opened, and Skylar watched anxiously. As the Autobots arrived, what looked like an explosion followed them. Most of the Autobots managed to stop, but Optimus transformed, landing on one hand and skidding to a stop. A chorus of "Wow!" came from the group of children, but, even through her awe, Skylar could tell that something was wrong.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented. His voice grew somber. "What about Cliffjumper?"

Miko ran forward eagerly. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight?" She assumed a fighting stance, her eyes shining with excitement. "Can I come with next time?"

Arcee groaned. "Look-" she began.

Jack grabbed the girl's arm gently. "H-hey, Miko. Let's go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers," he suggested.

"Seriously?" The Japanese girl grumbled.

Skylar stayed in the room, looking up at Optimus and Arcee. "Arcee, what did you see?" His voice was impartial as he spoke.

Arcee folded her arms. "Not Cliff, at least, not anymore." She looked up, meeting her leader's optics. "He was mutated, butchered like something from those 'Con experiments during the war!" She fell to the side, and Skylar gasped, running to the railing.

"Arcee…" she whispered.

Bumblebee buzzed, concerned, as he stepped closer to Arcee, reaching out. She put a hand out, signaling for him to stop. "I'm fine! Just… dizzy."

Miko spoke softly, flicking her pink bangs out of the way. "Robots who get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotions," Raf added softly.

"Robots… who can die." Jack finished somberly.

Ratchet was scanning the femme, and hummed thoughtfully. When the light was over her wrist, it flashed red, "What is this?" Ratchet asked, studying something on Arcee's arm. It was a purple substance, which steamed a little.

"Don't know." Arcee replied. Her uncontaminated… servo, as Ratchet called it, went up to her helm. "Cliff was covered in it, leaking it."

Ratchet scraped the substance off with a small blade. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now." he ordered gruffly.

Bumblebee put a servo on Arcee's back, guiding her away.

"O-Optimus, I hate to bug, but… no bars." Jack said, holding up his cell phone.

"A security precaution," Optimus answered patiently. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack looked up at the Prime, before back at the phone.

Optimus leaned closer to the children. "Have you broken a law?"

"Uh, curfew." Jack said. "It's after ten p.m."

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf added, his hands on the railing as he looked up at the Prime.

"Earth customs," Optimus mused. "I hadn't considered." He stood, looking down at the group. "But the issue of your safety remains." He turned to the green mech. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "My host parents will freak!"

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus ordered.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead turned to look at his new charge, who groaned.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf."The two looked at each other, Raf smiling a little.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy."

Optimus sighed. "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Optimus ordered.

Arcee sighed dramatically. "Still dizzy…" she moaned.

"You're fine- says your physician." Ratchet replied, raising a hand to gesture at her.

Arcee shrugged and sighed.

"What about me, sir?" Skylar asked. Her blue eyes found his optics, looking up into them.

"Your father is trained in how to handle a Decepticon attack. You will be fine with him."

Skylar nodded, as Ratchet opened the groundbridge. "Away you go."

Skylar walked through the swirling green portal. It felt weird, as if all of her her bones were vibrating. She was a little away from her house, only four blocks, and Skylar sprinted toward it, unlocking the front door.

"Skylar Rose."

The young girl froze, turning toward the voice. "Hey, Dad!" she chirped cheerfully.

The man kept his face calm. "Where have you been? Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I-I was at a movie w-with some kids from school. It ran later than e-expected." Skylar stuttered, hoping that her father would miss it. That was one of the few ways to catch her in the lie, by listening to her speak.

Her father studied her for a moment, before nodding tiredly. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He hugged his daughter, who hugged him back.

"I love you, Daddy." she whispered.

"I love you too, Sky." Agent Fowler watched as his daughter climbed up the stairs, and entered her room, before going into his own room.

Skylar reminded him so much of the woman who had raised her, at least for two years. In that time, their personalities had grown together, but it was the same personality that had almost killed her mother.

Hopefully, it wouldn't do the same for the teenager. God knew that she was endangered.

Only he didn't know how much.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Chapter Inspiration: Someday Nickelback


	3. Chapter 3

Warning for torture scenes. Yaaaaaaay.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Optimus crouched by Skylar, handing her a short pole. The young Technoorganic took it, looking up at the mech curiously. "What's this for?" Her voice echoed slightly in the huge room, as she twirled the pole experimentally. It was lightweight, and she stopped it, holding it now in both hands.

"Attack me. I need to assess where you are in your ability to fight." The Prime stepped away fro the girl, the fluorescent lights shining off of his armor. His sky colored optics were focused on her, and Skylar transformed.

"Are you sure that I'm clear to do this?" Skylar asked, looking up at Optimus.

"Ratchet has told me that you are fine," the mech rumbled.

Hesitantly, Sky nodded, before launching herself clumsily at Optimus. Using her pole as a sword, she swung it at his leg, before Optimus hit her away.

The small femme hit the wall, sliding down. The audial horns on her helm lowered, as she stood. "I can't do it." The words were almost too soft to be heard, as Skylar was looking toward the floor.

A gentle servo wrapped around her middle, lifting her up, before placing her in a palm. "Skylar, I know that you can. The Technoorganics before your time were extremely powerful, and they could take down even the strongest Cybertronians."

"I'm not them. I wasn't trained since birth." Skylar sighed, finally looking up at the Prime. "I'm not able."

Optimus set her on the ground again, before motioning for her to attack. "Do not look at where you are planning to attack. That gives the enemy a chance to deflect your hit before you even attack. "

Skylar nodded, before once again attacking Optimus. Once again, before she hit him, Optimus's servo collided with her, sending her flying. She hit the floor, sliding a few feet, before standing.

Suddenly, a shout came from the main hangar. Optimus whirled, abandoning Skylar as he raced toward his friends voice. Skylar followed him, albeit slower, but the sound of a gunshot caused her to start running. "Optimus?" she called cautiously. "Ratchet!"

"It's okay!" Ratchet's voice caused her to calm, and she transformed as she ran, looking up at the other Autobots, who murmured quietly.

The other Autobots began to arrive, their charges climbing out or off of them. Bulkhead transformed as soon as Miko climbed out, but something in his chest compartment was not very happy with that, and he opened it, pulling out MIko's guitar.

"Sorry!" Miko apologized. "I musta left that in the backseat." She took the instrument, holding on to it.

Optimus began to walk away from Ratchet, toward his team. "Autobots, prepare to…" He trailed off, seeing the children that were grouped around each of their Guardians.

"Roll out?" Arcee asked, looking up at the Prime.

Optimus hesitated, something Skylar thought she'd never see him do. "Remain here," he finished."Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Arcee nodded, but Miko turned to Bulkhead. "Dude, you're biggest! You should be the boss!"

Bulkhead made a motion which could only be described as a shrug. "He never picks me."

Arcee spoke, almost angrily. "Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, but babysitting's another! Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing's as sharp as ever!" Ratchet called, annoyed.

"For the moment, it is only reconnaissance," Optimus rumbled.

Arcee looked up at him. "Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

Optimus sighed. "Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, and we all need to adapt." When he said all, he cast a glance around the room, enunciation that they _all_ had to, including the humans. "Ratchet, bridge us out."

The green portal opened, and both the leader and the medic walked through it. Arcee closed the groundbridge, stepping away from the console.

"Okay, chief." Jack said. "What's on the activities list?"

Arcee ignored him. "I'm going on patrol," she announced.

"Optimus told us to stay!" Bulkhead objected.

"When you're in charge, you get to call the shots. Bee, with me."

Bumblebee made a noise of objection, before giving in. The yellow scout and the blue warrior transformed, speeding out of the base.

Skylar watched them go, sighing. She sat on the edge of the crate she was sitting on, dangling her legs over the side.

Bulkhead turned to the children. "So what's on the activities list?"

A loud sound came from Skylar's left, and she cringed, clapping her hands over her ears. "How about band practice?" Miko suggested.

"But… we're not a band!" Raf objected, looking up at the older girl.

"Why so antisocial?" Miko demanded. "Come on, Raf! Do you play anything?"

Raf held up his laptop. "Keyboard?"

"Electronic. Good! Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica," he muttered.

"Do I look like I do country? Just… cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming," Miko ordered, before turning to Skylar. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I sing a little." Skylar said shyly, almost embarrassed to admit it.

"Vocals!" the Japanese girl said excitedly. "Bulkhead, percussion. We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY, we're a band. You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My Fist, Your Face!"

She started to play, and the other occupants of the room covered their ears, flinching.

A green light started to flash, along with a barely audible alarm. "Woah, woah!" Bulkhead called, trying to get Miko to stop.

She did, looking up at her guardian critically. "Come on!" she muttered. "You can't handle raw power?"

"Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!" Bulkhead ordered.

The four humans ran and hid behind Bulkhead's foot, Miko still clutching her guitar. Just as they were hidden, the elevator opened.

"Prime!" It was Agent Fowler, and Skylar flinched. Of all times to have a bad hiding spot…

"Agent Fowler!" Bulkhead exclaimed. ""Uh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Except me, of course!" He stuttered once, and Skylar cringed. That wasn't promising.

Fowler growled. "Well, where did he go? Wait, don't tell me. He's out pancaking a minimall! Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English! So you tell Prime-" Bulkhead moved his pede, and the four hidden behind him scrambled to remain hidden. In doing so, someone accidentally hit Miko's guitar, causing it to play a few notes. Agent Fowler looked down, seeing the cord that went under Bulkhead's pede. "Since when are you bot's electric?"

Jack sighed, stepping out. One by one the others followed him, Skylar last. "Hey." Jack said. "How you doing?"

"Skylar?" Fowler growled. "Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time! Wait, don't tell me. You're running a daycare center!"

"We're interns!" Skylar said quickly.

"Student interns!"

"Earning extra credit in auto shop!"

"Robotics!"

Fowler glared at the children. "Let's move. I'm putting all four of you into federal custody." He began to walk toward the children. "It's for your own protection." His voice was a tiny bit gentler now, but Skylar stepped back anyways.

"Leave us alone, Dad." she growled. "The Autobots are taking care of us." Her gaze was hard, her normally warm eyes now cold.

"Skylar Rose. What are you doing here?" Fowler demanded.

"Protecting my planet. You aren't taking these children."

"I can take you. Go home. We'll talk about this later," her father ordered.

"No! No, okay?" Glaring at her father, Skylar transformed, her Decepticon coloring seeming to absorb the light. I'm not going home. You may have authority over me as a human, but at the moment, it appears that I ain't human. And I only listen to my superior officers."

Agent Fowler glared at her, before moving to the phone that the Autobots kept by the stairs. "Is that so? Well then, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" He grabbed the phone, beginning to dial a number.

"Hey, don't use that phone!" Bulkhead said. "It's-" With one finger, he easily crushed it. "Out of order."

"This isn't over, big bot!" Agent Fowler spat. "Not by a long shot." The man began to walk up the stairs. "Come on, Skylar."

The femme went back to her human form, following her father. Her face was set with anger, as she snarled, "I'm going to explain to your superiors exactly why we're here. Regardless of what you think."

The two entered the elevator, and Fowler turned to the girl. "Why are you here? Why did you lie to me?"

A sarcastic tone entered Skylar's voice. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that two kids and I were attacked by Vehicons. And maybe I was never told by a certain someone that I wasn't even human. And maybe I actually defended civilians, instead of just yelling at giant robots!"

"You are grounded. The only time you will ever leave the house will be for school, and you will not be having any contact with those children!" His voice rose, until he was shouting the last words.

Skylar climbed into the helicopter, not even glancing at her father as he climbed onto the helicopter. /Sir, Agent Fowler,\\\ he said, speaking into the microphone on his headset, /We have a situation. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person.\\\

Skylar sighed. "Of all things, you had to mention the Autobot base? What if the 'Cons hack the signal?"

Sure enough, the radar soon began pinging, as what what would most likely be a large bird. Skylar's father chuckled. "Watch it, big bird! I'm flying here!"

But when it came into view, Skylar froze. "Dad, that's not a bird."

It was a Decepticon, that looked much like a bird. It was about the size of the helicopter, but was likely much more violent.

Fowler began evasive maneuvers, somehow getting the 'Con in front of him. He shot at it, but the bird-like 'Con flew up, and the two lost sight of it. But out of sight didn't mean harmless, as the helicopter began spinning out of control.

Two claws reached into the helicopter, blindly grabbing for the duo. Skylar screamed, hitting it away from her.

She was grabbed anyways, pulled from her seat. It wrapped fully around her small body, silver claws going up to a purple and black airbourne Decepticon. Panicking, she began to beat at the claws around her, pulling at them.

She was jolted, and her head hit a claw, hard. Dazed, she went limp, catching a quick glance of her father held in the other taloned servo.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

The two Fowlers were shoved to the ground, and Skylar's legs buckled underneath her. Two Vehicons stood over them, but they did nothing to intimidate her. The thing that scared Skylar the most was the Decepticon in front of them, his ruby colored optics shining down at them.

"Agent Fowler," he practically purred. "And… who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Skylar transformed, launching herself at the Decepticon. Before she even got close, though, she was thrown to the side. "A Technoorganic…" he mused, lifting the small girl up. Skylar began to squirm, growling.

Skylar's father glared up at him. "You treat all your guests this nice?"

Starscream chuckled, as much as at the question as at the Technoorganic that was struggling to get free of his grasp. "Any friend of the Autobots."

Fowler feigned ignorance. "Autobot? Is that one of them coin-operated, wash my own car places?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be." Starscream rasped, tightening his grip on Skylar. "Apparently no one has told you that I have no appreciation for Earth humor."

Skylar growled. "He has no idea of what we are!" she yelled, struggling. "Let him go."

Starscream turned away from Fowler. "Make the human comfortable," he ordered. "As for you…"

Skylar growled, her ice blue optics focused on his ruby. "I'm not telling you anything!" she hissed. "I would sooner die."

"I can make that happen," Starscream lifted her to his faceplates. "First, I am getting that information from you."

Skylar snarled. "You can try!"

"Leave her by the human, one room apart. Make sure that she can't escape." With that, Starscream handed the small femme off to a nearby Vehicon. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

The Vehicon began to walk, the Technoorganic held tightly in his servo. Skylar didn't even try to struggle, knowing that no matter what, she would just be captured once again.

One of her arms rested on the Vehicon's digits, the tips of her own claws digging into the thin armor. The Vehicon was silent, but the sudden pain in Skylar's side, accompanied by the feeling of her own Energon wetting her sides made her draw her servo away.

The room that she was put in was huge, large enough that the bright light situated high above the girl wasn't capable of reaching the dim corners of the spacious chamber. As the Vehicon left, Skylar glared at its back, wishing something horrible to happen to the drone.

When the Decepti-creep was gone, though, Skylar went limp. It was just a game of waiting now, waiting to see what would happen to them. Waiting to see who Starscream deemed would break first, her or her father.

Agent Fowler, though, had years of military experience. He knew how to stop himself from giving in, regardless of what happened to the ones he cared about.

A scream abruptly came from the neighboring room, and Skylar's Energon froze, as she bowed her head.

They had chosen, and Fowler was the victim.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Cliffhanger. Muahahaha.

Chapter Inspiration- In The End by Black Veil Brides.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Transformers.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

"Dad…" Skylar's voice was soft, as she gazed at the limp form before her. Slowly, she tore her optics away, turning to face the being who had brought her in. "Starscream, please! Let him go. Let the human go, and keep me."

Starscream chuckled, a low, harsh sound. "No. In fact…" Reaching out, he dragged a claw across Agent Fowler's chest. The man groaned, his head lolling.

"Stop…" he moaned.

Skylar clutched Starscream's digit, his index. "Please!" she begged. "Please, I'll do anything. Just… Just leave him alone!" Her small, battered frame trembled, fear obvious in her movements. "Anything."

A smug smirk played across the Decepticon's face. "Anything?" At Skylar's nod, he flung her, the tiny femme crashing into the wall. "Even taking his beating?"

Flinching, the girl staggered to her feet. "The wisest have endured the most pain!" she whispered, a small trickle of Energon running down her face. A kick sent her flying, hitting the ground hard. Things began to grow fuzzy to the Technoorganic.

Somewhere above her, Agent Fowler groaned. "Sky…?"

'_No. If I go down, Starscream will move on to him. Stay up.' _She coughed as she once again rose. Her Energon filled her mouth, metallic- tasting. '_Do it for him.'_

"I-Is that the best you can do?" she taunted, even as she cradled an injured arm. "That didn't even-"

A sharp talon swung at her,light glinting off of its tip just before the claw pierced her armor. Starscream pulled her closer, smirking at the whimper that escaped. "It would be so easy to extinguish your spark…"

His claw shifted, and Skylar cried out. "Do… it then."

The claw began to draw out, prompting a cry from the Technoorganic. Whimpers and sobs poured from her throat, but Starscream only went slower, enjoying her pain.

Things began to grow dark, and Skylar didn't try to fight. Her systems crashed, and she sank into the welcoming darkness.

Starscream, standing over her, before moving to Fowler. A shout of pain. Gunfire. Arcee lifting her up. Being put into a car. All this passed in brief flashes, before the pain dragged her down again

xXEpic Line BreakXx

"That's it… Come on." That was Ratchet."Open your optics."

Ratchet was standing over her, looking concerned. Pain radiated from her chest area, and Skylar looked down at herself. A gray patch covered her chassis, welded on. Something pinched her arm, and Skylar looked over. An IV tube was in her arm, feeding Energon into a fuel line. "I look like scrap," she commented, with a weak laugh.

Ratchet still hovered over her, a disapproving frown adorning his faceplates. "Your spark stopped. Twice. This is not a joking matter." The words were flat, his voice emotionless. For just a second, though, a brief flash of worry crossed him.

"...Dad?" Her voice was soft, worried. "Where-"

"Skylar!" Miko appeared out of nowhere, practically tackling her. Skylar gasped, coughing, as Ratchet plucked the larger girl off.

"Your father's fine. You have been unconscious for two days," Ratchet grumbled.

"Regardless, we are relieved that you are awake." The familiar deep rumble was accompanied by thudding footsteps, as Skylar sat up. Optimus stood behind Bumblebee, but a rare smile was across his faceplates.

"I am relieved as well, Optimus." Laying back on the berth, Skylar smiled up at the mechs and femme, although it quickly turned into a grimace.

At last, she was home.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Oh my God, I am so, so sorry for not getting this done. And now, with such a bad ending… I'm sorry! I've been sitting on this forever, and now it's so short! I am just getting over writer's block, though. Again, I apologize. I will try to get chapters out faster.

Chapter Inspiration- Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne


End file.
